Naruto May Cry
by ZackTheBloody
Summary: Look inside and tell me what you think.AngstAdventureRomance Ch.4 up... lemon... enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto May Cry.**

**Hey everyone Zack here this comes from a dream i had last night i woke this morning and went to school as i sat down after school i just started writing what i was thinking and this is what came out. This is a Naruto/DMC/(Secret) Crossover. now for the story.**

**Naruto left ten years ago after his heart was broken. Upon his leave he meets Dante who takes in the boy as his student. After ten years Naruto still suffers from the pain and now Dante has a mission in mind, The killing of the eight Bjiu still left, how will Naruto react when he is sent back.**

**Angst/Romance/Action/ and Comedy a little later on.**

**Major Narusaku, Major Narusaku lemons (As in there are gonna be alot.), Dante/??? (Give me an idea)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura/???**

_"Me"- narator_

**I don't own Naruto or DMC.**

**P.S. i forgot to write Naruto and the gang are 28/29**

**Ch1: Dante's misson, Naruto's sorrow.**

A blond was sitting in a bar it had been a rough night, two A class demons and a hand full of C's. It had been years since he had that much fun. Demons these days were never that strong always went down with a strike or two he sat a the bar a thought of his past. It seemed ages since the days when he was a teen chasseing after the girl he loved and trying to save his friends. That time was gone now he left they didn't stop him. "Naruto…" A voice said as a pile of hundreds fell on the bar. "What is it old man?" He said as a silver haired man in a red shirt and black pants sat next to him. "Thinking about the past?" he asked. "Dante when will you leave me alone about that?" He said. "When you're ready to talk…" Dante said. "Listen it's not that hard I left Konoha end of story, end of life." Standing up he took the money and started to leave. "I have a new assignment for you." Dante said as Naruto sat. "I'm listening…"

_And now that we know this let us go back ten years to a day that was the 'end of life' for this blond. As his heart is torn still beating by the one he would have soon called his wife._

Tsunade was sitting in her office as she heard the news Naruto and Sasuke were back. She called everyone there to see if they were alright. "Naruto-kun!" Lee said as he reached the gates on Naruto's back was a beaten Sasuke. "Hey Lee." Naruto said. As the others got there Sakura and Tsunade finally arrived. "Hey Sakura-chan, Tsunade-kaa-san." Naruto smiled at his adopted mother. Though the gathered knew this few others did Tsunade had adopted Naruto as her own son. "Naruto… Sasuke…" Sakura said tears filling her eyes. "Well let's get you two to the hospital." Tsunade said tears of joy in her eyes at the blond's victory.

At the Hospital Sakura was told to cheek Sasuke while Tsunade her son. "Well Naruto it looks like you're fine." Tsunade said. "Thanks Kaa-san I'm gonna see how Teme is doing." Naruto said getting out of the room. Naruto walked down the hall and saw something that broke him Sakura and Sasuke making out as Sasuke had his hands under her shirt. "I knew it was gonna happen but not this soon." he said to the two leaving them. He swore he heard Sakura calling him but it didn't mater.

Naruto stood there looking at the gate of Konoha. **"If you leave how will you get to be Hokage?"** a voice asked. "I don't care." Naruto said as he took of his head band to throw it away but instead slashed it and wrote the words 'One's without love.' A term people used for Naruto's kind. "My Fiancé chose Sasuke the second he comes back and now that he's back he's gonna be the great Mighty Uchiha he once was in the peoples eyes. He'll have his bride and they will probably make him Hokage cause of his Sharingan…" he said tying the band to a fence **"Ha, finally you get a brain nobody loves you nobody cares you shall live a lonely existence unless you wish to** **free me that is?"** The voice said."No… I'm going to show you a thing I worked on, I studied the Mangekyo Sharingan for a long time to find a way to beat it, and I did something better, I _created _one." **"Lie, it's impossible to create your own bloodline let alone one such as the Mangekyo Sharingan… unless… you… used…my…" **"Ah, and the last horse passes the gate, Now Amatsugan! (Divine Eye)" A silver Mangekyo Sharingan appeared in his blue eyes and a black hole appeared in front of him. "Heh, good bye forever Konoha… the only person from here I will ever regret leaving is my kaa-san…" He said before leaving forever… or at least he hopes.

Soon Naruto meet Dante who had the blood of a demon named Sparta. Through there trials they became family like a father and a son. Naruto picked up the demon hunting trait from the man and picked up on his style. He wore now the same clothing Dante wore at his age and his looks attracted many a woman. (DMC 1 Dante's clothing) He eventually killed the Kyuubi and took the last of his power and he himself became a half demon though unlike Dante he had a fox ears and a fox tail which only added to his hot factor with the ladies to his dismay. And life started turning around for young Naruto but he always held the sorrow that was left in him by Konoha and he would never heal from it he believed. But of course there is still always hope for the future is there not.

_And now we shall return to the two and see what the mission Dante has found. And the problems it shall cause this one who wishes to forget his former life._

"Kill the other eight Biju." Naruto said sighing at his mentor/father figure he turned to the bar keep and said. "Larry I need a double strong regular." With a sigh Dante said "Everyone needs to face there demons Naruto." Naruto took a sip of the drink he ordered and said "Not me… I don't want to see them… especially her, she was my everything that whore and she just as happily threw me away to be with that Uchiha… I hope he left her and now she's a lonely bitch who can't find a man as half as kind as I ever was to her." Naruto said slamming the rest of his alcohol. Dante sighed he had heard it thrown around in his sleep things like "Why Sakura, I loved you Sakura, I hate you Sakura, and Burn in hell you whore." What ever she did to him it was horrible. "Naruto what about you're friends…" Naruto shook his head. "The only friends I have are you and my swords." Naruto said as he patted the sword on his side. Ah yes the swords, Naruto grew a fancy for making them and he made a lot. "Please Naruto, if not for me then for you're self if you wish to move on then you have to go and face them one last time." Naruto looked down. 'Dame Dante always being right.' "Who has them as if I didn't already know?" Naruto said as Dante took out a paper "Akatsuki…" They both said at the same time.

_And now to meet the other player in this game of life we are viewing, a girl who lives everyday with regret of her mistake, the love of one thrown away for another who didn't even love her back. She cries of the love she simply threw away as she lives a lonely life with a state of eternal depression._

(Sakura's Emo… (dodges bullets)… sorry)

The day started like any other in her life for the last ten years she walked to the mirror and said. "Good morning whore…" she then went about her duties of the morning and went to work for her teacher the fifth Hokage. The woman had to walk through a park to get to work everyday and would cry as she saw families pass by smiling and happy, families she could never have because she was a stupid woman who threw away her love for a man who simply needed her for reproduction of his clan and nothing more. Her friends for a long time hated her, they wouldn't speak to her they even insulted her when she would see them. But they finally forgave her as they saw she was in much more pain then they ever could wish upon her. But even when her friends started to treat her kindly again there was nothing that could be done to help her with this eternal depression other then to make sure she didn't kill her self from her regret and sorrow as she had tried so many times before.

"Ah, morning Sakura." Ino said as she left the office. "Good morning…" was the response she gave. "Sakura me and the girls are gonna go out tonight to get away from work and the stress of our…" Ino stopped mid-sentence as she looked upon Sakura. "Say it, you husbands and children…" Sakura said. "Sakura… I…" "Forget it, go have you're fun." She said as she walked away. "Sakura…" Ino said tears filling her eyes.

Tsunade was growing old and the council was trying to force her to make Sasuke there new Kage. But on what life was left in her she would die before she handed over something that belonged to her son. She looked as Sakura walked in. She the longest harbored hate for Sakura but things tend to change when one is brought in overdosing on pain killers and anti-depressants, another of her failed suicide attempts. "How are you today Sakura?" she asked with concern, of course she knew the answer to this she would say 'Better then the day before' or 'Just fine.' But the sad and true fact was that she would always be more and more depressed at her own sins and it truly made her sad at the site of a woman who was at one time just a few days from being her daughter. "Fine… what mission's do you have for me today…" She said in a tone similar to that of the Uchiha brooder. Tsunade then noticed the band around her neck it was not her own. "Not again Sakura you have to stop." She said as she stood and pulled off the band on the band was a slashed Konoha leaf and the words 'One's without love.' "Give it back…" She said hands trying to snatch the band from her. "Sakura… you have to stop." She said. Sakura grabbed the band back from her and stuffed it in her pocket. "Just see if Shizune has work for you I don't need help today." With a bow she left as Tsunade looked at a picture the three had took when Naruto proposed, Sakura complained cause she was still crying but she took it anyway. "Thing were so happy back then… but as a wise man said on cannot turn back the wheels of time." She then pulled out some sake and looked at it before tossing it out a window she had long lost her ability to drink it not for ten long years.

_Now the time has come for one who wishes to forget is trusted back into the world he left, to stop an evil man from gaining power he shall call upon his former friends to hunt the eight great tailed demons. But who has them and why I shall not tell for from this eight shall be born just the first of Naruto's many hells. Though wounds may heal and feelings may mend it is the wounded heart that may never be fixed again._

**R&R as always see ya next time.**

**(Suprise)**

**Zack is sitting at desk writeing. (Sniffs air) "Whats that smell?"**

**Zack looks in next room and sees a large tub of Bleach heading towords him. "It's Back... I won't be able to hold it off this time, I give it another few hours and then were all going to be... Bleached..."**

**Out of the bottle pops Nero "See you all again real soon..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto May Cry.**

**Wow i was suprised by all the reviews i got, well here's chapter two for yeah, Dante.**

**Dante: Zack don't own DMC or Naruto, what he dose own is some killer beach front property on the River Stix.**

**Zack: Great now everyone knows...**

**Also thanks to IronicEnding for the critisim and i hope to see more, as a great writer once said, All critisim is good critisim. T****o rickp2006, I love Sakura and it's not her fault as you will see in this chapter, and to all the others thanks for the coments.**

**Ch 2. One Hell of a Welcome Home Party.**

Naruto looked at the setting sun, he knew it would be time to go soon and he was still regretting going back but he did have to stop Akatsuki. He reasoned that when Akatsuki was done with Konoha and the other five shinobi nations that Itachi might use his Sharingan to bring them to other worlds namely the one he was in. So Naruto thought that if he helped them defeat them he could live out the rest of his days hunting demons. All he would have to do is face one pink haired girl one last time. "I can't do this… I still love her… but I hate her at the same time." Naruto said. If you knew Naruto the fastest word one could use to describe him was stubborn, whether it was with missions or with love, he was totally stubborn. "Naruto it's time." Dante said appearing behind him.

Naruto looked down and picked up a sword. This sword was the finest and most powerful he had ever made. The sword was gold and blue and was filled with holy magic, the sword was tempered in flame set by the Pope, it was blessed with holy water from the river Jordan, it was sanded smooth using sand from the Sea of Galilee, and it was blessed by all the cardinals of Rome. A gift he was given for saving the Popes life, the great messenger of the lord gave the sword the name Excalibur and proclaimed it a holy weapon of God on earth. As such the sword took on a life of its own and would commune with the demon slayer. **"You must be strong master, as master Dante said all men must face there demon some day."** Naruto looked at the sword and thought 'True… I just don't know if I can handle it.'

Dante coughed and looked up Naruto looked up and saw the full moon rising. A growl let out and the two turned to see hundreds of demons moving towards them "After you Naruto." Dante said to the blond. Naruto powered up his Amatsugan and looked at them. Now the Amatsugan works similar to the Mangekyo save one thing, no Amaterasu, but what it dose have is something much worse, _much_ worse. Naruto closed his eyes and began to speak in another language. (One hundred Internet cookies to the person who tells me what Anime it's from and who says this.)

_I am the bone of my Sword…_

_Steel is my Body, and Fire is my blood…_

_I have created over a thousand blades…_

_Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life._

_Have withstood pain to create many weapons…_

_Yet these hands shall never hold anything._

_So as I pray…_

"_Unlimited Blade Works"_

With a light and a settling of dust Dante looked up at Naruto who stood in the middle of a hundred demon corpses and whistled. "So that's the new power for you're Amatsugan huh." Dante said. "The Unlimited Blade Works, My ultimate power next to the Amatsu Hiraishin. (Divine Flying Thunder God. (To all you Bleached fans this is gonna be important.)) It summons my opponents and my self to a reality marble…" Naruto said as he was stopped as Dante said. "That's a seriously powerful magic Naruto how can you do that?" Naruto laughed and said. "It's no different then the Tsukuyomi just that it's real and takes _a lot_ more chakra." Dante shook his head and mumbled something about wishing he could do that which caused Naruto to laugh louder.

"Are you ready?" Dante asked. "As I'll ever be" Naruto said. Closing his eyes Naruto poured chakra to his eyes. "Amatsugan… Time Space Crush." A black hole appeared in front of the two slayers. The two stepped threw the door and into a new world the older looking from there place atop a mountain similar to that of Rushmore five faces carved on it. As Dante looked upon the town Naruto could not help but shed tears long since lost to him. **"Nostalgia?"** Ex asked his master 'Yeah… it's funny a few minuets ago I didn't want to be here but now it's…' "Good to be home" Naruto said out loud. "Did you say something Naruto?" Dante said turning back to him. With a shake Naruto waved to his mentor "Come we got to walk arounddoors on the other side." He said as he pointed to the gate of Konoha. "Right." Dante said. Suddenly a quake erupted and the two looked down and saw a wave of sand flying through the streets below. "Well, well Naruto looks like you've got quite the welcome home party going on." Dante smiled. Sniffing the air Naruto had a strange look on his face. "Funny…" He said. "What's funny?" Dante said concerned. "I smell Ichibi and Nibi but I also smell… C4!" As Naruto said at this the two jumped off as Sarutobi's head exploded. "Oh hell no, no body and I mean NO BODY is allowed to destroy Oji-san's face." Naruto said as he landed on all fours. "A certain blond is about to die… again." Naruto said as he got a funny look from Dante. Naruto stood and unsheathed Excalibur "Let's go Dante." Naruto said as the two speed off to the fight.

_"_Naruto do you know where they are?" Dante asked as Naruto sniffed. "The shopping district, quick turn here." Naruto said as the two speed towards the site. "Naruto jump!" Dante said as another river of sand shot down the street. Jumping up on the roof Naruto said "Close very close just a little closer." Naruto shot forward with Dante close behind.

"Hey Nova-nii-chan isn't this fun." A silver haired girl said to a blond haired girl. "As long as I can kill Deidara-nee-san's killer I'm having the time of my life Sora." She said as she threw some clay birds at a black haired boy. "Fool you think you can defeat an Uchiha." He said as his eyes turned red. "Well since I'm the holder of Nibi and the best explosives expert since my nee-san Deidara, so yeah I think so." She said as she put her hands together and said "Kaitsu!" followed by the explosives going off. 'Dame girl.' Sasuke thought as he dodged her explosives. "Aww… he's no fun, he's not fighting back… Sabaku Kyu!" the girl Sora said as a hand of Sand grabbed him. With a scream from Sasuke he passed out from the pressure she was applying. "Sasuke-san." Said an ANBU as they as well as the rest of Konoha's Elite Eleven came to the site. "Dame Sasuke, so troublesome." Said a man with a pineapple shaped hair cut. "Sasuke-san was easily beaten by these two youthful women." Said a guy with a funny set of eyebrows. "Pathetic…" Said a pink haired girl. "Oh! Oh! I wanna kill the pretty pink haired one Nii-chan." Said Sora. "Heh, go right ahead." Nova replied "Yeah!!!! Sabaku Kyu!" She said as another sand hand appeared. Sakura was frozen in place as the sand moved towards her. Suddenly with a flash of red and black the hand was ripped in half. "HEY WHO WOULD DARE STOP MY KILL!!!" Sora said as she looked around. "Heh, Dante was right, this is one hell of a party!" Said a blond standing on a roof, the girl Nova looked at him and said. "Well, well it's the prey."

"Seems you know me girly." He said. "Who is that I can't see them?" Ino said. "I don't know but he must be very youthful!" Lee shouted. "God Lee shut up!" Yelled Ten-Ten. "Hai Ten-chan." He said. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" Hinata asked. "H-Hai…" was her shaky response. "Sora-chan… that's our target." Nova said. "Who's you're target." Said a silver haired man. "Oh! Nova-nii-chan he has hair like mine can I kill him!" Sora asked. "No, we have to take the target." Nova said. Dante laughed at her and said "If you want Kyuubi you're so gonna be disappointed." Sakura looked at the man and muttered "Kyuubi…" Nova laughed this time "Don't try to trick me I know well that, that man Naruto Uzumaki is the Kyuubi container." "Naruto…" Sakura said tears in her eyes as Naruto jumped down with a smile on his face.

"Well, well you know me but I don't know you sugar." Naruto said. "I'm not anyone's 'Sugar' I am Nova and this ball of hyper active murderess intent is Sora." Nova said a vain in her forehead pumping. "And which of you smashed Sarutobi's head with a bomb?" Naruto asked as Nova smiled and raised her hand as a mouth opened on in it. "That was me, he killed my Oji-sama so I thought I would pay him back." Naruto looked at her and said "Then you just made the worst mistake ever." Naruto said as he put up Excalibur and charged the two women. "Fool you think well lose to a weakling like you." Nova said. "Go Sora!" She cried as the girl ran at Naruto. Naruto stabbed the girl only for her to turn to sand. "Got you know, Sabaku Kyu!" A voice said as a sand hand crushed Naruto only for him to make a pop and disappear. "Sora it was a bunshin keep an eye out." Suddenly Sora hit the ground. "Look out for what dear?" Naruto whispered to her from behind as he rammed her with his sword. With a cry Nova started to bleed and smile. "Heh, were out of here Sora!" came a voice from above as a hawk made of clay floated above them with Nova standing on it, a sand picked up and Sora stood next to her. "Bye, bye I'll kill you another day!" She said with a child like smile. "Oh before I forget…" Nova said. Naruto looked at the bunshin which was a just white mass. "Oh fuck me." Said Naruto as he took out his sword and jumped back as everyone started to flee. With a sadistic laugh Nova said "Kaitsu!" As the mass blew Naruto sighed and activated his Amatsugan and like Kakashi had done to her brother he used his eyes to send the explosion to another world.

Dante's head popped out from a corner and looked around looking at a heavy breathing Naruto he said "Is it safe blonde?" Naruto dropped to his knees as he looked over at him and said "Yeah it is…" and preceded to pass out. As he was about to pick him up a pink blur passed and grabbed him. "Oh Naruto… (sob)… Naruto-kun… (cry) Naruto-kun." Sakura cried as she hugged his unconscious form. "Hey lady he's fine…" Dante said as he kicked Naruto in the head making him say "My ramen Dante…" in his sleep. "Why Sakura I loved you" Naruto then said in a sad tone causing Sakura to cry. "I'm sorry Naruto…" She said. "So you're Sakura." Dante said as he took Naruto from her which made her try to take him back. "Where's his Kaa-san." Dante said.

_Three days later_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling he had seen it many times. "Oh yeah I'm back in Konoha." He sighed as he put his hand over his head. 'What have I done to disserve this?' Naruto asked him self. "I mean so I was a prankster is that enough to make me suffer?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, that's about enough." He heard Dante say. Naruto looked up with wide eyes he was in a large room in the room were Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Kakashi, Sai, Yamoto, His mother, Dante and surprisingly Garra. Naruto was going to say something but Dante made a 'Shh' sign and pointed to Naruto's right. Naruto looked to see Sakura asleep sitting in a chair next to him, Naruto looked sad for a second before sitting up. Naruto looked at the room close and noticed a few things such as Shikamaru and Ino hugging with a brown haired girl hugging into Ino, Garra hugging Hinata with a small boy around the same age as the girl with dark blue hair with some red tips, and surprisingly Lee with Ten on his shoulder and Shino with a little girl of his own sleeping on him. "Good to see you awake Naruto." Dante said. Naruto quietly laughed and said "How long I been out for?" "Only three days this time." Dante said. "Man that Chakra Exhaustion is a bitch." Naruto quietly laughed. Naruto then stood and saw his bag on the floor and began to change. "Naruto-kun…" He heard her soft voice, throwing on a new shirt he turned to a woken Sakura as the two kept looking at each other. Naruto looked at her and saw way she looked, she had her hair back to Academy length and it was now in two pig tails her frame had filled out and her body was even better then before. Then he looked at her mounds, they were bigger, Naruto guessed they were Tsunade's size now and then his eyes traviled to the silky thighs he loved so much… 'Wait! What am I thinking, I can't think like this or I'll just set my heart up to be hurt again, but she looks so dame hot… no I must get out and clear my head!' "Well…" Naruto walked over to the window "I'm gonna stretch… see ya." And with a jump Naruto was off into the city.

Dante looked at Sakura who was silently crying, He sighed as he stood and jumped out after Naruto.

_Back to when Naruto was out cold._

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as Dante put him down. "So you're Tsunade." Dante said to the Kage. "Why is he hear, why is he like this, was this you're doing, and who the fuck are you." She said. "From easiest to hardest, Dante, No it wasn't me, He stopped the explosion set by the crazy blond with mouths on her hands, and he's here to kill the other eight Biju containers which as you know are in the hands of Akatsuki." Dante said to the woman who said "And you didn't help while he fought off two Biju carrying members of Akatsuki?" "I was going to aid him, but Naruto's been so board lately he needed the exercise and he seemed to be enjoying himself till the blond chick with the funny hands called Nova decided to ruin the party." Was his answer as Tsunade's super fist of doom sent the son of Sparta flying to the nearest concrete structure, which just happened to be Naruto and Sakura's house, as he destroyed it at the force in which he hit. "Strike three you're out." Said a sleeping Naruto. Suddenly Ino shouted "KAWAII!!!" (Cute (Sp?)) Dante popped up from the rubble and looked at Naruto, who was in his half blood form which was hidden by Genjutsu, but since Naruto was out was now gone. Naruto now had a long blond fox tail and blond fox ears and made him in the eyes of all the ladies the cutest thing next to a/there baby. As the girls went to grab him they were met by a hiss from Sakura as she loomed over them while she cracked her knuckles and lightning seemed to go off behind her. Backing away Sakura jumped on him and began to pet him. "No fair." Ino said as Shikamaru coughed "It's not!" She said as Sakura gave a victory smile which got her some death glares.

Dante and Sakura were sitting down as Tsunade cheeked on Naruto. "So… you've been with Naruto-kun all these years?" Sakura asked. "Yup… I take it you're Sakura." Dante said. "Naruto-kun talked about me?" She said hope in her eyes. "Nothing good…" Dante said as he saw the girls eyes water. "I can't blame him… I'm just a stupid whore." She said as she started to cry. "Hey, hey chill with the W word let me be the judge of that, why not tell me about it." Dante said. Sakura shook her head and began to talk.

_Rabbit, Ox, Snake: Flashback no Jutsu!_

(Sakura P.O.V.)

So it was the day that Naruto-kun brought that _Uchiha_ back. Tsunade told me to look at his wounds, mainly cause she didn't allow me to do check ups on Naruto-kun any more. _"Why not?" Dante asked. _"Well that's privet but it involves the two of us, a locked hospital room, and a lot of moaning" Sakura giggled. Anyway, So I went to check on the king of brooding and I started to address his wounds as he slowly woke up. "I must be in heaven cause I see an angel." He said as he looked at me. "Well you're up." I said to him. "Ah Sakura it's good to see you again." He said sitting up. "Yeah well you're fine lucky for you Naru-chan didn't go all out." I said seeing him flinch when I used Naruto's pet name. "So you and Naruto are going out, hn." He said as he looked at me. I knew he was checking out my body and so I put up my hand with my engagement ring on it and said "No were engaged." I could see him fuming over it and I loved it. That basterd had his chance while I was still blind to Naruto-kun's love. "So you're engaged huh… to the dobe." Sasuke said. "Don't you dare call Naruto-kun that!" I yelled at him. "Come on Sakura… forget about him and be with me." He said pulling close to me. "No way" I replied then Sasuke mumbled something I looked at him to ask him what he had said and the next I know Naruto is saying "I knew it was gonna happen but not this soon." I then realized what was going on and tried to call to Naruto-kun but he was already gone.

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

"Hmm…" Dante pondered, He remembered Naruto telling him that there were clans that could use hypnosis 'I wonder…' he thought 'I should ask Naruto when he wakes up.' "I don't think you're a 'you know what' Sakura-san in fact I think you are far from it if I'm right." Dante said getting up leaving a confused Sakura.

Back with Naruto and Dante.

"Hey Naruto." Dante said as he walked to where Naruto was sitting. He was on the fourth head in the group and Naruto seemed to be looking out onto the city. "You know that this face is my fathers." He said. "Really so I take it he was a Hokage then?" Dante asked. Naruto looked at him and said. "Yeah… ever since I was little I would come here and lose my self in the site of the city… I think it was my father helping me, he was always looking out for me since I was little. When I first moved into my house I was afraid of being alone, until I looked out my window and saw the my dads face looking at me, then I felt better. Every time I was afraid or felt like I couldn't do anything I look at him and realized I could do anything I put my mind to." Dante sat next to his student and said. "It really is a nice site up here." "I think I'm still in love with her." Naruto said. "Well that's good cause she's nuts about you." Dante laughed. "Don't joke with me like that, I don't want to be hurt by her again." Naruto said. "I don't think she wanted to hurt you in the first place, Naruto what clans can hypnotize people?" Dante asked. "Well Yanamaka's, Uchiha's, Kakashi, some Anbu, and myself why?" Naruto asked. "Well I think the Uchiha did it to her the day you left." Dante said. "…" Naruto sat with an angry look on his face. "Dante…" He said. "Yeah…" With a flash three swords meet and one word was uttered. "Vergil…"

**Oh ain't I a stinker stopping at the best part... well no mater, I'm taken votes yeah or neah Nova joins the good guy's if you want her I might add Sora too I just love that little bouncing ball of death.**

**P.S. Don't get Vergil horney he's only stopping by quick he'll become more center stage after one or two bijn bite the dust.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto May Cry.**

**Hey all heres chapter three it's a little short so sorry.**

**I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

**Also good job to CrystalICE1 on saying what Naruto's ability came from. It was the Unlimited Blade Works from Fate Stay Night (Which i recomend to all my friends out there, awsome anime.) and it was the Noble Phantom for Archer.**

**Ch.3 Dante and Naruto's troubles begin and love returns.**

"Well, well if it isn't my brother and his pet fox." Vergil said in his normal emotionless tone. "Teme nobody calls me a pet!" Naruto said pouring Chakra into Excalibur "Hole Flame!" Naruto said swinging the sword sending out a wave of white fire towards Vergil. Vergil simply moved out of the way of his attack and looked at Dante. "You should learn to keep you're pet under control brother." Vergil said. "Teme…" Naruto started as Dante's hand raised and Naruto went silent. "What do you want?" Dante asked. "I'm merely here to see a man about an item. What are you and the fox doing here hunting more demons?" Vergil asked. "Yeah, let's start with you!" Naruto said as he charged the first son of Sparta. Swinging his sword Vergil sent Naruto into a tree "So long brother, learn to tame you're _pet_ for next we meet." Vergil said as he disappeared.

"Ow, my head." Naruto said as he fell out of the tree. "You ok?" Dante asked. "Yeah it's just that I got hit by an S-class demon… oh wait I did." Naruto said. Dante helped him up to his feet and the two decided to forget about Vergil for the time being. "So Naruto what do you think, I mean she said that the Uchiha said something to her and the next thing she knows she's dry humping him. I think it was hypnosis on the part of the Uchiha." Dante said. Naruto just stood there for a while before saying "I'll find out for myself, I just hope for my hearts sake that that's what really happened." The two then walked back to Konoha.

Naruto and Dante stood in front of the Hokage's office Dante stood looking at his student who let out a deep sigh as he put his hand on the door. Naruto walked in and saw all his friends standing there looking at him, with a deep breath Naruto started to speak. "Um… hey everyone I guess it's been a while hasn't it?" he said. Tsunade looked at him "Is that a joke Naruto? It's been ten years… ten long sad years…" She said as she started to cry. "You left us all without even a goodbye I thought we were you're friends, no you're family." Garra said looking at him. "Yeah I guess I should have at least said bye or something." Naruto said. "You think! You know what Tsunade-sama's been through, or Sakura! She tried to kill herself out of grief!" Ino said as she pulled him down to meet her face. Naruto felt his heart break when Ino said this. He looked over at Sakura who was looking down 'Did she really… Oh Sakura-chan…' Naruto thought.

"Well…" Naruto said. "Kaa-san, we came here to finish off the other Biju." Naruto finished. Tsunade looked at him and said "And you want info do you? Well I don't give out S-class info to Nuke-Nin." She said. Naruto went wide eyed and said "Me, ME!!! I'M A FUCKING NUKE-NIN!!!" Naruto suddenly felt sick "I think I'm gonna be sick…" Naruto said sitting down. "What did you expect you've been MIA for ten fucking years." Tsunade answered. "No way… I knew coming back was gonna be, as Shikamaru would say it, mendoukse but not this bad." Naruto sighed. "What's a Nuke-Nin?" Dante asked. Lee shot his hand up and started to speak "A Nuke-Nin is a ninja who left there village and held any vital village secrets being any Ninja Chuunin and above, Naruto-san was a Chuunin and the container of Kyuubi and there for is considered an S-class Nuke-Nin and deemed KOS! (Kill on site)" Dante looked over at Tsunade and said "What kind of a mother are you, even I wasn't that mean to the kid and I put him against ten C-class demons to see if he could be worth teaching or not." Tsunade sighed and said "It wasn't my say, the council…" Naruto suddenly yelled in rage. "That group of political fucktards have wanted me dead since I was in the womb, they couldn't stand another Namikaze coming up and trying to move people away from there rule and towards a more democratic approach to ruling the city!"

Dante mused this and said "Well we have to think of something… Tsunade-san is there anyway to repeal it?" Tsunade shook her head yes and said "Yeah and it will also give us a chance to see what you and Dante-san can do, Uzumaki Naruto and… a… do you have a last name Dante-san?" Tsunade asked "No Dante is just fine…" He said. "Fine, Uzumaki Naruto and Dante you two are taking the Jounin exams in two days, you're third teammate will be one of the two other Konoha Nin that has asked to take it this year." Tsunade said. "I shouldn't say this but Kaa-san, who is it?" Naruto said. With a smile she said. "Sakura of course." Sakura smiled and waved at Naruto who cursed to himself. Dante then looked at the Hokage and said "And the other is?" Tsunade's face darkened and she replied "Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto shot his head up and said "Well take Sakura!" Sakura squealed with joy as Naruto said this.

Naruto and Dante had now left Tsunade's office to prepare for the exam and the others started to file out leavening Sakura and Tsunade. "Good luck Sakura…" Tsunade said. Sakura shook her head and decided to go check on Naruto and Dante. As she walked towards the training area where they were she remembered when Naruto asked her out it was the best day of her life.

_Flashback No Jutsu!_

It had been a few days after they retuned with team 8, they had failed to return Sasuke, and Naruto and Sakura were depressed. That day the two were found training at there usual spot but there was something funny in the air, a tension and it just had to be relished for both Naruto and Sakura's sake. During a break the two sat there staring at each other Naruto looked at Sakura and started to talk. "Sakura-chan, what do you think of Hinata?" Sakura looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked. "Well the other day she asked me out, she told me that she was deeply in love with me and wanted me to know it." He said.

Sakura then felt like her heart had dropped, she knew it was only a matter of time before she told him. "I think you two would make a nice couple." She lied, she loved Naruto but she didn't disserve him with the way she used to treat him. "You real think Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a look of question on his face. "Yeah you and her would defiantly work out." She said as she felt tears coming to her. "Yeah but I don't like her like that." He replied. "Well why not she would defiantly make you happy." She said as tears finally came to her eyes. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" He said as he saw her tears. "It's nothing just go on you're date!" Sakura said running away.

Later that night she was looking up at the stars at the training field 'I hope there happy.' she thought. She wished she could have told Naruto her feelings for him but it wasn't fair to Hinata she thought. Hinata found her courage and it wasn't he place to that away her dream. Sakura sighed and laid back on the ground she drifted to sleep and dreamt of Naruto. In the dream they were married and had two lovely children. She soon opened her eyes and said "If only…" She was surprised by Naruto's voice "If only what Sakura-chan?" She looked over at Naruto and said with jealousy "How was the date?" Naruto sat beside her and said "It was great, we did everything I like, we sat and had Ramen, we went on a walk through the park, we went to a club and danced, and we sat under the stars and talked." Sakura smiled with tear filled eyes "Sounds like a lot of fun." She said. "No it really wasn't though." Naruto said. Sakura looked at Naruto and said. "Why didn't get a kiss?" Naruto shook his head. "Nah we kissed, she even offered me _coffee_ (I'm sorry if i just made Hinata sounds like a whore) but that wasn't it the thing was, there was something missing." Sakura was surprised Hinata was so bold 'Wow did she jump out of that shell fast!' Sakura thought. "Well do tell what was missing?" She asked. Naruto pulled close and whispered "You…" he then pulled in for a kiss. Sakura was in heaven she was kissing him, her eyes were tearing with joy, the warmth of his lips on hers was incredible she loved it, his lips tasted of Ramen with no surprise, but she loved that taste. "Sakura would you… like to maybe go get dinner?" He said. Sakura shook her head and the two walked hand in hand happy to be together.

_Flashback Kai!_

Sakura cried things were so good then. Sakura soon reached the grounds and saw her two team members with wide eyes and a bloody nose. The two stood there with there shirts off exposing there well toned chests, Sakura wanted to jump out and rape Naruto where he stood, his body was well defined and was all lean muscle. Sakura listed in on there conversation. "So Naruto lets begin shall we." Dante said as he pulled out two items one was black and the other was white. At this Naruto drew his sword and said. "Lets." Suddenly a loud noise came from Dante's weapons as Naruto swung his blade which made a sound like two swords hitting as silverish colored balls hit the ground. "Good Naruto you've gotten better at blocking bullets but what about dogging?" Dante said to him. Naruto put his sword away and put a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it he said "Let see then." Dante laughed and said "I thought you quit?" Naruto shrugged and said. "It's been a stressful few days I need it." Dante pointed at Naruto again and said "Let's rock." Dante started to fire at Naruto as he was moving back and forth like he were dogging invisible kunai. They did this two more times and then took a break.

Dante sat on a stump and drank water as Naruto looked over at the forest. "Dante…" Naruto said. "You get it." He said as four masked Ninja appeared. "Root ANBU…" Naruto said. "Uzumaki Naruto by order of Danzo-sama and Sasuke-sama you are to be eliminated." Naruto yawned and said. "Sounds fun, go ahead." Naruto said as one of them threw a blade between Naruto's eyes sending him to the floor. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she ran towards him. Felling his pulse her eyes widened and screamed "Oh Kami no Naruto-kun!" She pulled him into her and started to cry. "Umm… Sakura… I'm fine." Naruto said trying to (but just barely) pull out off Sakura's large breasts "Na-Naruto-kun." Sakura said with tears. Naruto pushed Sakura off and stood up. "Not bad now here's mine." Suddenly there was a red flash and a spray of blood and the four were dead.

"What in the name of Kami…" Sakura said. "Amatsu Hiraishin." Dante said. "What's that?" She said. "It works on the released chakra theory. As we know all things are made up of chakra right?" Dante asked. "Well duh." She responded. "And that were also releasing chakra constantly whether it be doing our normal activities or using skills and jutsus." Dante said. "Yeah so?" Sakura asked. "So I used a bit of my chakra to manipulate the chakra in the air and form an invisible seal for the Hiraishin, I call it Amatsu Hiraishin (Divine Flying Thunder God.) cause it's like the gods themselves move me to where I wish to be, a bonus in that the seal is burnt into the environment so once I've used it in an area I never have to do it there again." Naruto said as he walked up. Sakura turned and tackled him to the ground. "I thought I lost you again…" She sobbed into his chest. 'She really has suffered… Sakura-chan… you won't suffer anymore.' Naruto thought as he looked at her with saddened eyes. Dante looked upon this with a smile 'Change of heart Naruto?'

Later that day.

Naruto and Dante sat alone in Ichiruka's (Sp?) enjoying some ramen. "So Naruto… where are we gonna stay?" Dante asked setting down a bowl. "Me and Sakura-chan owned a home near here we can crash at… if it hasn't been sold…" He said. "So… it's Sakura-chan now…" Dante teased. "Yeah it's Sakura-chan, my Sakura-chan, the woman that I would kill for, just to be one with her for all times." Naruto said proudly. "Good for you Naruto. It shows you two are truly in love if you can forgive her for that even if you've hurt from it for so long." Dante said. Naruto looked down he turned to Dante and said. "Do you really think she tried to kill herself?" He asked. "Yeah." Dante replied as Naruto's eyes started to water "She's not going to suffer any longer." He said. "Must feel nice?" Dante said. "What must feel nice?" Naruto asked. "To have someone that you love so much." He answered. "You will too I know it." Naruto said getting up and putting a few bills on the bar. "I'm gonna see about our living arrangements and then I'm gonna look for Sakura-chan, bye." Naruto said as he disappeared in a red flash. "Yeah…" Dante said ordering another bowl from the owner.

"Hello Tenchu-san (Is this his name?)" Said a woman standing next to Dante. He looked at the woman, she was in her mid thirties, black hair, ruby red eyes and lips, her shirt looked as if it were made of bandages, her body was very well developed and she was very beautiful. "Hello Kurini-chan looking for Mitoko-chan?" the old man said. She shook her head and said "Yes I am Konohamaru-baka was supposed to bring my baby back after her first day at school but he hasn't and classes ended an hours ago." She said with a worried look in her eyes. 'Should of known, married.' Dante thought. "She has her Uncle's adventurous spirit and he Fathers trouble making Kami rest him." The man said. Dante coughed and she turned to him. "I'll help you find her miss." With a shake the two walked off.

Konoha Park.

"Come on Uncle I got to go home." A young girl who was like a mini version of the woman said to a man in his early twenties he was talking to a woman with white eyes. He turned to the girl and said. "In ten minuets Hinabi-hime and I are doing something." He said. "And that is…" Said a voice behind them Kono turned his head in fear as the girls mother stood behind him. Now if there is one thing Konohamaru learned that is don't piss off Kurini and he sadly has. "Aunt Kurini hi I was just about to take Mitoko-chan ho…" Dante stopped him mid word as he put his sword on the boys shoulder. "If I were you I would just let the lady talk and not say anything." He said. "You were to take my daughter home as soon as she was done with her first day were you not?" Kono shook his head. "And you didn't, you walked around and fucked around with the Hyuuga here didn't you?" Hinabi turned red and said. "We did not…" "Oh come off it Mitoko told me she saw you two doing it in my bedroom while you were watching her last week." The two turned red and dropped there heads. "Sorry…" Kono said to his aunt. "You should be, now take Mitoko home right now and no pit stops or else." She said as the two got up and left.

Kurini looked at Dante and said. "Thank you Dante-san." He waved his hand. "Think nothing of it I just have to help a beautiful lady when she needs it it's in my blood." Kurini turned red and said. "I have to repay you some how." "Well let me think…" Dante said. "How bout a date tonight?" Dante answered. Kurini turned red and mumbled an o.k. "Cool how bout I pick you up at eight?" Dante said. "Here…" she said putting a paper in her hand and walking off. Dante turned to head to the Hokage's office "Still got it." He said putting the paper in his pocket.

**R&R as always thanks.**

**Next up. Ch4. Love is in the air Konoha Style!**

**Dante and Kurini go out and Naruto and Sakura patch things up and if you're all good it might just be a bit lemony.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto May Cry.**

Hey all i'm back sorry bout that my laptop went all viral on me and it took me a while to get it fixed, long story short, this and half of Naruto: TLS are the only things not origanly on the laptop and they are gonna be the only ones out for now, sorry... oh and if you want cheek out me and my bro's NaruSaku Chats on YouTube, I'm of course ZackTheBloody and my brother is AntiCloud.

Anyway enough of that lets get this show on da road!

you all i don't own anything so I'm not gonna need to say it.

P.S. heres a math question Naru Le + Saku mon: NaruSaku Lemon!

**Ch4. Loves in the air Konoha Style!**

"What do you mean my house is gone?" Naruto said in complete fear. "What about Sakura I thought she would have lived in it." He continued. "I was…" Sakura said walking in. "You're Kaa-san sent Dante-san flying through it." She sighed. "Then where have you been living?" Naruto asked. "At you're Kaa-san's cause… well you know." She said with a sad smile. Naruto knew all to well what she meant, it was way back after the two started dating.

It's time for another _Rabbit, Ox, Snake Flashback no jutsu!_

Naruto and Sakura lie on Sakura's bed naked "O.k…. that was _not_ you're first time." Sakura said as she recovered from her orgasm. "What I'm telling you the truth." Naruto said. "No you are lying to me who was it some chick while you trained with Jiraiya or maybe it was Ino I saw the looks she's been throwing!" Naruto turned to her and said. "I've wanted you since I knew what that meant, and you're saying that I'm gonna lose my virginity to anyone else?" Naruto asked. "Then how come you're so dame good at that?" She asked. "I ah… lied when I said I never read Ero-Sennin's books." Naruto replied as he got a tap on the head. "Not where I would have liked you to get it but at least it's better then losing it to some random slut." She said. "Ino's a random slut?" Naruto asked. "No she's not it was just a joke Naruto, Ino's in love with Shikamaru." Naruto's eyes went wide. "Really cause Shikamaru's in love with her." He said. "Well we should get them two together." Sakura said. Naruto shook his head in agreement as the two stopped talking.

After a few minuets Sakura kissed Naruto and said. "I'm ready to go again." Naruto smiled as he positioned himself over her and place himself inside her. As he started to move the door opened up and the pair went white as Sakura's mother looked at them, anger in her eyes and a smell of vodka on her shirt. "Demon what are you doing to my daughter." She said in a drunken stupor. "Help this Demon is trying to rape my daughter!" She screamed as she threw Naruto off of her. "I'm going to kill you demon!" She said as she pulled a Kunai off of Sakura's desk. As she ran at him Sakura punched her through a wall sending her into the street.

"Sakura-chan what are you up to?" here mother asked. "No Kaa-san what's up with you why did you do that?" Sakura asked. "What are you saying this Demon was about to rape you with his demon cock and impregnate you with his demon seed! I was saving you from being his demon whore." She said as she nursed a possibly broken jaw. "Kaa-san I wanted to be with him!" Sakura said causing her mother to tear. "No what has this demon done to my sweet Sakura! He hypnotized her with his demon powers!" Naruto started to walk away as Sakura stopped him. "Naruto-kun I'm sorry for what my Kaa-san said to you please don't leave me." She said crying. Naruto hugged her and said. "I would never do that." Sakura's mother went to rip them apart again. "Get your hands off my sweet baby you demon!"

Sakura pulled off of Naruto and grabbed her mother. "Listen to me Kaa-san, I love Naruto-kun I am not being hypnotized by him or anything else, I love him with all my heart and soul, and if you can't see this then I'm leaving and never returning!" She told her tears in her eyes. What happened next was no surprise her mother slapped her and said. "You are not my daughter my daughter is dead she would never be some demons whore! Leave and join you're demon in hell you whore!" Sakura started to cry and grabbed onto Naruto as he and her walked towards his house in nothing but a blanket that the two shared.

What Naruto didn't know was that after he left, her mother went to her a few days later.

_Double Flashback no Jutsu!_

Sakura heard a knock at the door and ran straight towards the door. "Naru…to…" Sakura said with a hope quickly smashed. "So the demon still has some hold on you huh? No mater we'll fix that soon enough." Sakura's mother said as she entered the house. "What do you want?" She asked her mother. "I heard you broke the demons control on you." She said. "Listen Naruto is not a demon." Sakura said. With a laugh her mother said "Yeah and I'm Hokage, now lets get rid of all of the demon's possessions there having a lingering effect on you." Sakura grabbed her mother and threw her out the door. "Out of my house I don't need you getting rid of my fiancé's stuff!" Her mother looked at her. "Do you like being treated like his whore, do you really want to burn in hell, do you not care what others think of you!?" Sakura shook her head and said. "As long as I'm with him I don't care if I burn in the darkest reaches of Hades I will love every moment as long as I share it with him." Her mother dusted herself off and said. "Fine enjoy hell you whore, from this day forward you are no longer welcome in my home, you're no Haruno you're a demon whore!" Sakura looked at her with a smile "And I'm proud of it!" She yelled slaming the door to her house.

_Kai!_

"Yeah…" Naruto said. "What are me and Dante gonna do about sleeping quarters!" Tsunade looked at him and said. "I have extra room in the mansion." Naruto shook his head and said "That will be fine thank you." Naruto turned to leave as Dante entered. "Oi, Naruto how's the living quarters?" He asked sitting down. "Fine well be staying in the Kage's mansion with my Kaa-san and Sakura-ch…san." Naruto said catching himself. This didn't go unknown to all three as Sakura's heart was about to explode. 'He called me Sakura-chan!' She thought as she heard her Inner self reared head **"Hell Yeah! Naruto-kun is ours again baby!" **'I hope so.' Sakura thought. "Well lets get our stuff set up."

At the Hokage's mansion.

"NANI!!!" Sakura and Tsunade were wide eyed at the amount of items in the room. "What we need all this stuff." Dante said as he put his stereo down across from his pool table. "Yeah it's necessary for our work environment." Naruto said putting down his workbench where he made his and Dante's weapons. "Yeah right!" Tsunade said as she saw Dante setting a mounted Demon's head on the wall. "Well… it is… so unless you want to kick you're son out into the cold, cold street." Naruto said putting on fake tears. "It sounds tempting." She said as Naruto went wide eyed. "Have you no soul!" Naruto said. "Nope." she said. Naruto put his head down and started to whine. "Man Naruto you're Kaa-san's a slave driver." Dante said putting a picture of him and Naruto back around when Naruto was twenty.

Sakura moved over to look at it she looked at the people There was Naruto and Dante, next to Dante was a lady with two different color eyes, a girl with blond hair around Naruto and Sakura's age, and a silver haired woman that looked like Naruto a bit due to her own fox appendages. "Who are these girls?" Sakura asked. "The two normal looking ones are Lady and Patty and the silver haired chick is well… only Naruto can tell you about her." Dante said as he took out a blue object (Cerberus) and handed it to Naruto. "Hey I was looking for this." He said putting them away in a bag. "Naruto-kun who was she?" Sakura asked. "I'd rather you not ask about her Sakura." Naruto said very seriously. "Let's just say I don't like to bring her into my affairs any longer then needed. She's not something you should ask about understand." Naruto said. "I understand…" Sakura said in a low tone.

Upon finishing Dante went to change as Naruto started to teach Sakura to play pool. "Ok what you have to do is use this stick to hit the ballsinto the holes in order one to nine." Naruto said. (He's teaching her Nine Ball.) He then took the pool stick and hit the ball's separating them as the six ball went in. "Oh the one didn't go in what dose that mean." Sakura asked. "It means it's your turn." Naruto said. Sakura took the stick and held it completely wrong knocking the Q-ball off the table. "No Sakura you got to hold it like this." Naruto said wrapping his hands over hers in an attempt to teach her. This of course meant Naruto and Sakura were close, very close, "You see…" Naruto said as he held her his warm breath tickling her neck as she silently moaned from his touch. "Like this…" Naruto said as he moved the stick.

Sakura decided it was now or never "You're good at this Naruto-kun can you show me this again." She said Naruto shook his head as he moved over her again. As Naruto was about to show her as she rubbed her ass against his crotch making him moan. "Sa-sakura…" Naruto stuttered out. "Shh…" She said putting her slender fingers on his mouth. She turned and kissed him. Naruto felt like he had the first time they kissed he felt a strong tug on his heart. Naruto pushed her against the table and forced his tong into her mouth he laughed to him self that she still tasted like strawberries even after ten years.

"More…" She said as if ordering Naruto. "More…" She repeated as Naruto's hand cupped her right breast and gave it a hard squeeze. As Naruto started to put his hand up her shirt they came to a stop, due to Dante coughing. "Ah…" Sakura screamed as she turned red. "Well I'm going out see yeah." Dante said leaving the two. The two turned red as they looked at each other. "Oh yeah…" Dante said popping out his head. "Wear a condom." He said as a kunai flew towards him via Sakura. Dante left with a wicked laugh to meet his date.

At Konoha shopping district.

Dante walked there looking for Karina's as he looked around at reconstruction of the area and remembered the two girls that caused it. 'Something was off about the blond… she wasn't very into capturing Naruto.' He thought. "Ah Dante-san." He heard Karina's voice call. "Hello." He greeted. "Hi" she said returning the greet. "Kono I'll be back by eleven, twelve latest." She said. "Ok… have fun Karini-oba-san." He said. "So where are we going?" Karini asked. "Naruto told me about this palce very quiet on the edge of town, he said it's where him and Sakura had there first date, he said it's the kind of place you might like." Dante replied. "Sounds good, lets go." She responded.

To the restaurant

"Wow it's so nice in here." Karini said. The restaurant was a quiet little Sushi shop inside was decorated with hanging lights that gave the room a dark look, the walls had painting of things such as famous Ninja, places like the Suna desert and the Uzumaki (whirlpool) Country. The two sat there and enjoyed some sushi and green tea, after that the two headed to the park and sat and watched the stars and had some dango.

The two sat and talked about themselves getting to know each other they talked about things like Dante's demon hunting and training with Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. For Karini it was raising Mitoko on her own. "It must be tough for you." Dante said. "Yeah it has it's ups and it's downs but look at her now, she's so big and she's learning to be a ninja, 'sigh' she's not my little baby on the swing asking for her kaa-san to push her anymore." Karini said. "I sometimes wish I could have another… but… well you're the first person I've dated since Asuma died. I was always too busy raising Mitoko-chan to find a man to replace him." Dante put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Well let me take you home."

Around eleven thirty the two saw something that made them go wide eyed, Naruto and Sakura leaveing a restaurant. "We shouldn't follow them." Dante said. "And miss my chance at the best rumor since Naruto and Sakura catching Ino and Shikamaru having sex in the Ninja Academe, hell yes were gonna spy!" She said rushing after them.

With Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura sat on a bench at the park, they were quiet until Naruto knew he had to brake the ice. "So… how were things while I was gone?" Naruto said. "Fine a few weddings, a couple of babies…" Sakura said trailing of at this. Naruto put hand on hers and spoke. "I know you wanted to have kids for a long time Sakura… I'm sorry I let my emotions take me over. I feel like an idiot, today when I saw you crying over me when you thought I died… I couldn't bare it… the way you acted over the thought of losing me again made me see that you would have never cheated on me on purpose." Sakura put her head on his hands and Naruto felt her crying on them. "At least 'Sniff' were together again that's 'sniff' all I care about 'sniff' and all I ever wanted for ten long pain filled years all I wished 'sniff' night and day was for you to come through our door hold me and love me like you did so long ago." She cried. Naruto lifted her head and kissed her softly. "Don't cry my sweet blossom I shall never leave you again." He said as he kissed her again. Sakura cried as the two touched lips, she had waited ten long years for him to say that and she loved him even more (if that is possible) after he said it.

(Ph34r for it is a mini- lemon)

Soon a small kiss turned into a war of tongs as the two made out. Naruto's hand as sneaky as ever started to move up her skirt again. Sakura moaned into his mouth as Naruto started to rub her womanhood as she started to sweat as she had started to get horny form his touch. 'Naruto is the only one that can make me feel this hot' Sakura thought. Naruto then pulled down her panties and pushed his clawed fingers into her pussy making her moan as his fingers filled her. "Oh god yes Naruto 'Moan' oh fuck me 'Pant' with those dirty little fingers of yours!" She said louder then she should have as Naruto stopped and looked to see if there was anyone around. Sakura got impatient and gave him a heated kiss. "Keep fucking me please…" She said to him. "Someone might here us." Naruto said. "Then take me home and make love to me like you used to…Naru-chan." Sakura said as she rubbed a growing bump in his pants. With a grin Naruto Hiraishined the two back to the mansion.

(mini-lemon over)

"Well… I think I should take you home Karini-chan." Dante said as he got up. "Yeah… we can have sex in privet there." Karini said with an perverted grin as she liked his neck. "Well somebody's horny" The Half-demon said as he grabbed her and ran straight to her house.

(LEMON!!!! Lemon appears. "Yes" Get to work! "Ok… NaruSaku Lemon No Jutsu!") (Avert thy eyes ye of weak heart and fragile minds for this is a lemon scene… for the rest of ye… here's a lemon.)

Naruto dropped Sakura on his bed as he looked upon her. She smiled as she started to take her top off. "Naru-chan… are you ready for me?" Sakura purred as her top came off and her large tits popped out. "No Sakura… are you ready for me… I'm a bit… bigger… then before." He said as her lusting eyes grew "How much bigger, you were eight inches by three inches." Naruto laughed and said. "Lets say that taking the Kyuubi into did more then make me stronger." Naruto said.

He pulled Sakura into a heated kiss as he massaged her tits. "I know you want to fuck them, don't you, you dirty little fox." Sakura said as Naruto rubbed them. "Yeah but first I want to do something." Naruto said. "What?" was Sakura's answer. "As you know I'm a half demon now right." He said. She shook her head and said "It doesn't matter if you were a full demon I still love you." Kissing her he said. "I love you too Sakura-hime… and that's why I want to ask you?" "Ask me what Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as the two continued to kiss. "Can I mark you as my mate?" Naruto asked. "What will happen?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Well it will mean that you are mine and mine alone, also it will let me know if you're in trouble, It will give you many of my powers and it will…" Naruto trailed off as Sakura looked puzzled. "Will what?" Naruto looked at her and said. "Would you love me… even if I… kept you from being normal ever again?" Sakura's face hardened and she slapped him in the face with tears in her eyes. "You think I would hate you for anything! I have not loved a man or thought of anyone but you for TEN YEARS and you think that I would hate you because I wouldn't be _normal_ is that a joke! I don't care I love you no mater what, all I need is you're love to be happy not the way society looks at me, just you." She then kissed him again as Naruto said he was sorry and went down on her neck Naruto looked at her with soft eyes as Sakura pushed him into her neck as if to tell him that she craved his mark. Naruto then sank his fangs hard into her neck and the two lovers glowed red as Sakura screamed, not in pain mind you… but in a heavy, deep, insatiable lust.

Naruto moved away from her as he saw a seal that took the shape of the Mangekyo/Amatsugan appeared on her neck and her body pulsed in a red aura as she moaned. Naruto looked at her, her K-9's grew a bit, her nails clawed, her eyes grew a red hue, her ears disappeared under her pink hair only to appear atop her head covered in pink fur and in the shape of a fox's ears, and finally with a tug Sakura pulled her skirt of to show two pink tails popping out of her panties. Slowly Sakura stared to move again as he suddenly smelled Sakura's pheromones and became very,_ very_ horny. "Naruto-kun I want it now and I want it hard!" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto into her face for a lust driven make-out.

Naruto kissed down his Yoko-hime (Fox princess) and reached her breast as he decided to have some fun with them. Taking the right nipple into his mouth he sucked on it hard as his right hand massaged her left like he were needing dough. This caused Sakura to moan incredibly loud, luck for her Naruto's father had put a silence jutsu on the guest rooms long ago when he and Naruto's mom were try to have Naruto. As Naruto sucked away Sakura pulled off her panties, actually more liked ripped them of in a fit of ecstasy, discarding them to the floor. Sakura then plunged her fingers into her wet hole and played with herself, only to be quickly stopped by Naruto. With a feral growl she watched as he took her fingers and licked them.

"If I said it once I've said it a thousand times, I love you're taste." Naruto said as he put his head on her clit as he nibbled on it causing Sakura to moan even louder. "Oh Naruto-kun even after all these years you still know how to make me moan so much." She said as Naruto started to lick on her clit as his fingers entered her pussy. Naruto did this for a few minuets before he noticed the tightening feeling on his fingers, pulling them out he licked the juices off them before he began to eat her out. A few moments later Naruto heard Sakura's claws ripping the mattress and knew that she was about to release. "Nar-Naruto!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she had an earth shattering orgasm erupting her juices all over Naruto.

"Oh god… I haven't came that hard since that time we did it with that Kage Bunshin clone." Sakura said as she tried to recover from the experience. She looked at Naruto who sat there with a lusting look. Sakura sat up as Naruto walked over, moving on the bed she pulled him onto the bed pinning him under her as her had reached for his pants. Sakura pulled of his pants and headed to his boxers, she laughed as they had a design of a fox on them saying 'sexy fox' kissing his boxers and feeling his hard member she pulled his shorts down. She gasped as she looked at his throbbing member "Naruto you didn't joke how big have you gotten!" She said with ecstasy hanging on her words. Naruto had a fox grin as he said "I grew six inches." Sakura looked at him and said. "I hope I can fit it in me." Naruto suddenly moaned as Sakura started to take his dick into her mouth. "Oh god Sakura!" Naruto said as he was reaching heaven on earth due to Sakura's attempt to deep throat all fourteen inches of his manhood.

Sakura got as far down as she could and started to move up and down making a light hum as she did which form the moans Naruto was making was a nice touch on her part. "Sakura-chan you're better then I remembered you being, and you were good back then." Naruto said as he took heavy breaths. Sakura continued this as a minuet pasted she felt Naruto's dick throbbing like crazy. Naruto's hand went to her head as Sakura speed up and Naruto soon muttered something Sakura could swear was, "c-cumming…" Sakura took one last hard suck and Naruto unloaded a blast of cum down her throat Naruto continued to cum for another thirty seconds before stopping. Sakura who still had Naruto in her mouth was drinking his cum as it was released. "My, my Naruto-kun you sure were backed up." Sakura said as she wiped the cum that she had missed off her face. "Well… I haven't had sex in ten years so it can happen." He chuckled. "I know what you mean." Sakura said as she felt Naruto pick her up and put her gently on her back.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. With a shake of her head Naruto put his dick on her womanhood making Sakura moan. Naruto then looked at her and said "Birth control?" She shook her head yes and Naruto started to push inside her. 'Oh god I've waited for this for ten years.' Both thought as Naruto suddenly made a wicked grin and moved into her and stopped just an inch in. Sakura had a confused look on her as she then felt Naruto pull out. "What the…'Moan'" Sakura said as Naruto moved back in just a little deeper then before. 'What is he doing this is torture' Sakura thought as Naruto did the same as before each time going a little deeper. "Na-Naruto-kun…" Sakura mumbled as Naruto was half way in. "P-Please…" She said. "Please what Sakura-Hime" Naruto asked teasingly as he pulled out again. "Please just do it." She whimpered. "Do what?" Naruto asked as he slowly penetrated her again. Sakura moaned and said "Please fuck me." She begged. "As you wish." Naruto said as he trusted deep into her.

Sakura screamed with ecstasy as she felt Naruto's dick rip through her body. To Sakura's surprise she was in fact able to fit all of Naruto into her. Naruto then lifted Sakura a little so that he could fuck her deeper. Sakura moaned as Naruto enter her deeper the two continued to do this for a few more minuets before Naruto felt Sakura's wall's get tighter. Naruto sped up as Sakura keep screaming that she was about to cum. Naruto felt Sakura cum and with one last push spilled his seed into her.

The two lovers were lying there "You ready for round two." Sakura asked. Sakura's response was the hardening of Naruto's dick inside her and Naruto lifting her into a sitting position. Naruto lied there as Sakura rid Naruto's shaft up and down for a good ten minuets. Sakura could tell that Naruto was close by his members throbbing inside her. She slowly pulled Naruto up as she moved into the doggy position and Naruto Began to pound her hard and deep. Naruto felt Sakura tighten and slammed into her as the two lovers came together. Lying back down Sakura lying next to Naruto him still inside of her. "Sakura…" Naruto said. "Naruto." She responded. "I love you." He said as his arms wrapped around her. Sakura, eyes closing as she started to fall asleep from the lullaby of Naruto's heart, whispered "I know… because I love you just as much."

(Lemon Over)

In a chamber a woman with silver hair lie there naked covered in blood of many men. A knock at the door made the girl look up as a blue haired fox-boy walked in. "You're guests has arrived Kyuubi-sama."

**Done, R&R as always thanx. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto May Cry.**

Hey All It's me and i have news i'm gettin hitched!

And i'm in love with DMC4 my God Nero kicks ASS!!!

I'm already on Dante Must Die mode and boy is this mode a bitch!

Any who this is a quick chapter leadin to the first half of the Jounin exam enjoy!

**Ch.5 To the Jounin exams! **

Sakura's eyes started to open and her environment came into play she was not in her room, she was nude, and she felt someone was inside her. Sakura looked to her left and what she saw brought her to tears as she remembered last night. There was Naruto holding onto her a light snore came from him as he slept. Taking Naruto out of her she moaned and tried to stand.

"Ita... well I haven't had sex with anyone in ten years so I would think that these muscles would be tired." She said as she limped to the bathroom. About five minuets later Naruto woke to a missing Sakura and the sound of a shower running. Grinning evilly Naruto crept to the bathroom. Naruto entered the bathroom and heard Sakura singing in the shower. Quietly he crept to the shower.

Sakura was looking at her new… features, to her they were signs of Naruto's love, but to others she knew they were only marks as her being Naruto's demon whore. Sakura smiled and thought that they were beautiful her two pink tails were so soft and warm. She took some shampoo and started to soap them up. One of Sakura's ears twitched and she grew a wicked smile as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. "Hey there hime." Naruto whispered into her ear. "Kami you're insatiable you know that." Sakura said as she felt his member on her back. "What can I say, you're hot." Naruto said kissing her neck. Putting soap in his hand she said. "Why don't you be useful Ero-yoko." Sakura said. "Why not." Naruto replied.

Naruto started to soap up Sakura's back he looked at Sakura's mark and it's effects he wondered if it was the right thing to do he loved her but did he really want to do this to her, he had cursed her to being ridiculed by the people around her. "Sakura…" Naruto said. "Yes?" She asked. "Do you hate me?" He asked. "Why would I hate you?" Sakura asked semi annoyed. "I've cursed you, now you'll always be seen as my lover and you, might be hated by the village." Naruto said in a sad tone. Sakura turned to him and gave him a loving kiss. "I would and will never hate you Naruto, you are my life, everyday with you is another day worth living, you are the only thing I look forward to today, tomorrow, and every other day of my life. I love you and nothing will make me say otherwise."

As Naruto finished he watched her wash off as the water ran down her skin. 'Why did I ever leave this?' Naruto thought then his brain was filled with pictures of Sasuke. 'He'll get his soon.' Naruto thought. Naruto then heard Sakura talk. "Naruto do you want me to wash you?"

Naruto shook his head and Sakura started to wash his back. At Sakura's touch Naruto felt nostalgia of the day's the two once shared. "I remember the last time you and I were like this." Sakura said as she shampooed Naruto's hair. "So do I…" Naruto responded. Naruto felt Sakura pouring the water on him and went rigid "C-cold!" Naruto cried as Sakura laughed. "N-not f-f-funny n-n-now I f-fucking f-f-freezing." Naruto said. "Oh poor baby, let me warm you up." Sakura said as she stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked at her from head to toe, looking at the pink patch of hair above her womanhood. He always loved the looks he got when he told people that the drapes matched the curtains. Felling himself getting hard he looked at Sakura who had a lustful look in her eye. Getting on her knees she took Naruto's manhood into her mouth and began to suck on it and hummed a little. Naruto moaned from the humming and made a mental note to thank whoever taught her that. After another few minuets of moaning and humming Naruto shot his load into Sakura's mouth. With a joking wink Sakura replied "Best part of waking up is Naruto in my cup." Naruto and Sakura then broke into laughter and went about changing.

Sakura left before Naruto since she had to cheek in on her replacements while she took today's exam. Naruto stood after getting dressed and went into the lounge for food. To his surprise he found a very tired Dante. "Rough night?" Naruto said handing him coffee. "Yeah…" Dante said. "Well I could have told you that if I knew, Kuniochi have a shit load of stamina, who was it Anko." Naruto asked while drinking his coffee. "Karini…" Naruto spit the coffee. "K-K-Karini…" Naruto stuttered. "Yeah…" Dante said giving him a look that said 'Am I gonna die?' "Karini is the former head of the Genjutsu division of Anbu… if you brake it off with her… she'll make _you_ cry in fear." Naruto said causing Dante to go white like the dead.

Hospital (Sakura is under a Genjutsu to hide her fox parts.)

Sakura sat there after explaining to her replacement for the third time that the Ninja in 3-A a was a diabetic and that he had a special food plan. "Hey Sakura!" Ino said. "Hey Ino." She said with a smile. Ino looked at her and she soon started to cry. "Ino what's wrong?" Sakura said. "I-It's nothing… it's just the look on you're face…" She said crying. "Why what's on my face?" She asked. "You're smile." Ino said wiping her eyes. "I… guess I haven't smiled in a long time…" Sakura said. Ino looked at her and smiled. ""I take it you two kissed and made up." Ino said. "More like fucked and made up." Sakura said nonchalantly. Ino looked at her with wide eyes. "What, were a couple of horny little foxes." Sakura said with a smile.

Sakura had just finished giving all the details of her night when she pulled Ino of to a closet to show her, her mate markings. "Wow…" Ino said looking at her tail. "I know… aren't they just too cute!" Sakura said petting her ears. "It has a much greater meaning then that though…" Sakura continued. Ino looked at her and she saw a smile on Sakura's face. "It means that we belong to each other, that there are no others that can come between us." Sakura said with a smile. Ino smiled and said "It's good to have the old Sakura back." "Yeah…" Sakura said.

(Noon at Hokage's office.)

Naruto, Dante, and Sakura walked into the Kages office. "O.k. you three… Dante-san what happened to you?" Tsunade asked. "Well Kaa-san he learned the effects of dating Karini." Naruto said as the two women looked as if he had gone mad. "Let's just get this over with." Dante said. Tsunade coughed and handed them a scroll. "Good luck you three." She said as they left.

(The Forest of Death)

Sitting on a bench Naruto had Sakura's head in his lap the two weren't thinking of the exam at all. They thought of the future Naruto was thinking of the other Bujii containers and Sakura was thinking of the lie she told Naruto and what it might do. "Sakura…" Naruto said. "Yeah." she answered. "Why is Garra here?" Naruto asked. Sakura sat up to see Garra, Hinata, and Temari sitting at a check in station. Motioning for Garra to come to him the three walked over.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Temari said with a smile. "Hey Temari." Naruto responded. "Naruto…" Garra said in his normal dead tone. "Hey Garra still have a stick in the ass I see." Naruto said with a laugh. "Hello Naruto-kun how have you been?" Hinata said with a bow. "Hello Hinata." Naruto said. Naruto saw Garra make a motion to follow him and Naruto excused himself.

"Naruto it's good to see you." Garra said. "You to… what are you doing here, you are a Kage, you don't need to take this kind of test." Naruto said. Garra chuckled and said. "Don't worry I'm only here to see the extent of you're skills… also… I and Hinata-hime are the Uchiha's partners for this part of the exam…" Naruto then closed his eyes and sighed. "This is gonna be difficult." He said as they turned and Naruto flared with anger/killing intent.

"So Sakura…" Hinata said getting Sakura looked at her. "What's wrong? You and Naruto are back together so why are you so down?" She asked the medical master. "Hinata…Temari… can you keep a secret?" Sakura asked. "Sure." The two said. "Well… the other night Naruto and I became a couple again… one thing lead to another and we had sex…" Sakura said. "Well congrats, but why the hush, hush?" Temari said. Sakura looked down. "Naruto asked if I was taking birth control… I lied… and my period is in three days…" She said as she started to cry. "What if I'm pregnant? What if he doesn't want it! What will I do, I don't know what would happen if I lost him again." Hinata put her hand on Sakura and chuckled.

Sakura looked at her with cold eyes. "Sakura-chan this is Naruto were talking about, if I know him he would run around town screaming 'I'm a dad!' at the top of his lungs." Sakura smiled and sighed 'She's right Naruto-kun would do something like that.' "Well hello Sakura-chan." Said a deep voice from next to them, Sakura turned and hissed. "_Uchiha_."

"Hello Sakura-chan how have you been?" He said as he slithered into the group. "Fine you Sasuke-san?" Sasuke moved close to her and said. "I'm good, I'd be better if you and I were partners though." He said as Sakura knew what he was implying. "Sorry Uchiha but she has a _partner_ already." Naruto spat with venom as he walked into the group.

"Uzumaki I see you're still alive…" Sasuke said at a bored tone. "And kicking no thanks to the little surprise you left me." Naruto growled. "Dobe you're nothing but an eye sore leave me and my beloved Sakura-chan alone." Sasuke said as he moved to kiss Sakura only to meet Sakura's fist. "That ship sailed a eon ago Uchiha." She said. She moved over and hugged onto Naruto. "So suck it up and find someone to make you happy, like I did." She said as she turned and kissed Naruto "Ladies and Gentlemen let us begin the first half of the Jounin exams!" Said surprisingly Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Naruto said as he hugged the man. "Naruto! Oh I had heard you returned but… It's good to see you." Kakashi said smiling under his mask. "So who's you're friend?" Dante asked walking up. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said hugging the man. "Well I'm glad to see the old Sakura back." He said returning her hug. "So this is Kakashi huh?" Dante said putting out his hand. "Dante." He said. Kakashi shook his hand "So I take it you are the guy that Naruto's been with the last few years?" He asked. "Yeah I took the blond knuckle head under my wing." Dante answered. Kakashi smiled under his mask "Well can't wait to see what you can do."

"All right all welcome to the first half of the Exam. You are all here at the legendary training ground 44 or as it has been called the Forest of Death. The first half is a survival test. You are to go into the forest and make you're way to the other side and be one of the first five teams to reach the other side. Over twenty miles in length it is one of the largest forests in Konoha second only to training ground X the legendary Black Forest." Kakashi said.

"This sounds more like a race then a survival mission!" Said a random grass nin from the back. "Oh yes it is a race but it isn't at the same time. In the forest are Anbu and Jounin that are equip with special swords. These swords don't cut mind you, but if you are struck you and the rest of you're team is summoned back to the start and you start over again, all of you are to sign a scroll in you're blood and if and when you are struck it shall summon you're team back. Now head to you're station on the door is the scroll. When I say go the door will open and the test starts. Mind you that we will check all scrolls if any members name is missing you shall be disqualified! Now to you're positions!" and with that everyone was gone.

Sakura finished her name and the three stood waiting. Sakura shook a little as the three waited but stopped as she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her. "You ok?" He whispered to her. "Yeah." She said quietly. "Ladies and Gentlemen let the Jounin exam begin!" Kakashi's voice boomed. The door opened and the three speed of into the forest.

In the Hokage's office all of Naruto's friends sat and watched the test on a screan. Tsunade sat at her desk with a cough Tsunade stood "I GOT 10,000 RYO ON MY SON PLACEING FIRST!!!" Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and supriseingly Shino started yelling bets the Jounin Exams have begun!

**Next Chapter: Ch 6. The Race and the Reunion, The Three Demon Hunters Assemble! (And yes i do speak of Nero)  
**


	6. Just a few things

**Hey all this isn't a chapter but i just wanted to say i'm almost done with ch6. it will be out soon, i just wanted to anounce 2 things.**

**�**

**The Naruto May Cry Character contest!**

**That's right i want 2 Oc's to join mine in Naruto May Cry!**

**I'm one of the teachers Naruto learned to be a devil hunter from and the two shall be my students in the story as we join Naruto and Co. on there fight against Akatsuki and others.**

**�**

**Discribe there look, age, style, and personality. Pictures will help you can post them to me and my brothers Deviant Art Id link on my page.**

**and second is I want to say if anyone plays Super Smash Bros Brawl I'm going to play tonight from 9 to 11 and welcome anyone who wants to play against me and my boy Ike!**

**Friend code 2750-0864-0368**

**Send me a message with you're code if you wanna play and see ye**

**ZackTheBloody out!**

**P.S. Check out me and my friend Sean The Silver Flame's Story Clan of the Tailed Beasts! Prolog is short but it's going to get longer trust me.**

**Sean: Now who's the shameless indorser?**

**Zack: Can it blondy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto May Cry.**

**Hey all this is another shorty i'm haven some block but it's getting better so i'll be makein longer ones soon. Anyway i got fifty Review yeah! so as a thank you... lemon.**

**Also continue to send me ideas for Oc's for later, they will appear after the Jonnin exam's are over and i already have a girl so send me ideas for males thanks now Nero if you would.**

**Nero: Zack Don't own Shit!**

**thanks...**

**Ch6. The Race and Demon Inside!**

"Sakura you keeping up ok?" Naruto said looking back at Sakura. "Yeah I seem to have more stamina then normal." She said. Naruto stopped and sniffed the air. "Someone's close hide." Naruto and Sakura jumped higher on the tree hiding in the dense brush and Dante found a hollow space that he could fit in.

"I don't see anyone here captain." Said an Anbu with a Hawk mask. The captain a dog mask said. "Right they say there was a large group by the river move out." He said as they jumped onward. A few minuets passed and the three knew it was clear. "Let's move." Sakura whispered to the boys who shook there heads.

(On the border of the Fire country)

A silver haired man around Naruto's age walked down the highway. The man had a red hoody with a blue jacket over it. On his side was a very large gun and a sword that looked to have a fuel injector on it on his back. "Dame where is this Konoha place anyway?" The man said. He saw two figures in strange black robes and big straw hats walking bye him. "Hey do you know how to get to Konoha sirs?" He said. The smaller of the two looked at the boy with cold black eyes and said in a monotone voice. "This road will take you there if you keep on it. It's only a day away by foot." The boy smiled and said. "Thanks." He then put his left hand on his sword and said. "Now why the hell are two demons here!" He swung his sword only to slice air. "Tch… troublesome days coming." He said started to run down the highway.

"Dame Itachi that kid was strong, this might be bad for us." Kisame said to the Uchiha. "Yes he is we should be careful Kisame he is a threat and he was able to see the demon's we are sealed with." Itachi said as he turned. "Come we still have to go report on our recon mission to Mandara and Pain." He called to the Sharkman.

(Back to Naruto and Co.)

"Naruto there's a clearing ahead lets stop quickly." Dante said as they speed through the tree's. "Right, it's getting dark we should rest up soon." Naruto said as they landed. "Right I have the tent and other equipment." Sakura said. "So we should probably take shifts for guard watch." Dante said as he put down some logs he found in the clearing. "No problem Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said performing the jutsu. One of the clones knelled and said "What is it you wish master?" "Guard the area if you see anyone come within a mile of the campsite dispel and inform me immediately." The copy bowed his head as all the clones disappeared. "Or you could do that…" Dante said surprised.

It was late at night and Naruto was sleeping Sakura's head on his chest. Dante sat there but decided to get up and take a walk. Tapping Naruto he woke him and said. "Take you're lady and sleep in the tent. I'll be walking around for a while see ya in the morning." Naruto shook his head and took Sakura into the tent.

As Naruto put her down she woke. "Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Shh… good night." Naruto said as he kissed her. Naruto was shocked when she pulled him down. "Is Dante-san asleep?" She said seductively. "No he's gone to look around he won't be back till morning though." He grinned. Sakura started to unbutton her top and said. "Then lets have a little fun." She finished unbuttoning her top and reviled her pink laced bra. Naruto smiled and pulled of the bra and grabbed her boobs. "I didn't get a chance to enjoy these the other day Sakura." He said as he licked the right nipple. Sakura moaned and grabbed his pants.

Sakura had pulled off Naruto's pants and was now licking his boxers as she saw his cock harden. "Naruto I did promise you a tit fucking didn't I?" She said as she pulled his boxers off and reviled his massive cock. "I guess you did my little vixen." He answered. Sakura wrapped his cock with her tits and started to move up and down. "Oh Kami-sama…" Naruto moaned. While Sakura busied herself with pleasuring Naruto via her tits Naruto discovered the way that she was laying he grinned and pulled on the pink thong she had worn. "Narutooooooooo!!" Sakura moaned as she felt his tong slide up and down her thong. Naruto grinned as he pulled down her thong and she moaned in anticipation. Naruto suddenly felt Sakura's mouth take his cock. Not to be out done Naruto pulled he to his mouth and began to lick her clit.

The two lover devoured each other for a little longer before Naruto flipped Sakura and pinned her to the ground. "Oh Kami-sama Naruto I love it when you're forceful!" Sakura growled. Naruto smirked and said "Hey Sakura? How horny are you right now?" Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. "Why as always supper horny my Naruto-kun." Naruto made a cross shape and said. "Kage Bunshin." Suddenly Two more Naruto's appeared and Sakura went wide eye. "For me Naruto oh Thank you!" She Said before taking one of the clone cocks in her mouth. Naruto and the other clone knew what to do the clone move Sakura up and swiftly stuck himself inside her pussy. The real Naruto positioned himself over her and spread her ass and slowly, with much moaning from Sakura, pushed his cock in.

Sakura was in heaven three Naruto's at once oh Kami did she feel good. She was surprised by her lovers advance to fuck her ass. Something he had only did once before and man did she have pain in the morning after. Sakura was in so much pleasure she didn't notice that the Naruto using her mouth was cumming until she was choking on his salty solution. The one in her Pussy soon finished and the two switched as Sakura licked the mix of her and his cum off before taking it into her mouth. Sakura while she may have enjoyed the two in her mouth and pussy she was enjoying the real Naruto the most he was going slow and taking his time so they could both enjoy it.

The three Naruto's kept pounding her until they ran out of juice. Naruto was holding Sakura now with him between her legs ready for one final go. Naruto and Sakura stayed silent as Naruto pushed into her the only sounds made were the flapping of skin and the moans of the two lovers as Naruto and Sakura slowly came to climax Naruto lifted her and shot right into her womb as Sakura came again. "Good night my love." Naruto said as he rested his head on Sakura's. "Good night to you too." She said as the two drifted off.

Dawn came to early and with it Dante to the site of the two love birds naked and smelling of sex. "Oi you two up now we gotta set out again… and could you two like wait till were done with the first exam to have a victory fuck." Naruto and Sakura's eyes shot open as they realized what he meant. Getting dressed fast the two cleaned up and soon speed off with Dante.

(with Nero)

Nero was now in Konoha and yawned as he jumped into a tree and put his head back to nap. Sadly for his awesomeness Nero was interrupted by a sword to his neck. "May I help you?" He said to the man in a hawk mask. "You what business do you have here?" The Anbu asked. "I'm meeting some friends is that a crime?" He yawned. "When you have the chakra you have it just might be." The Anbu said. "Danzo-sama will like to meet with you." He continued. Nero just turned and said "No thanks, not interested." The Anbu growled and said. "This is not a request this is an order." Nero just sighed and grabbed the root throwing him. "Disappear weakling." Nero ordered. The Root rushed toward him as Nero grabbed him with his devil bringer "I said go…" Nero said before tossing the root out of site and out of Konoha.

Nero was about to go to sleep again when he smelled something and sighed. "Man what is a demon like that doing here. Nero turned and jumped into the forest.

Naruto Sakura and Dante were happy they could see the end of the forest from where they were. But something was bugging Naruto he felt a danger close by but he was worried about finishing more. As they got close they heard a scream for help and a animalistic roar. "Dante…" Naruto said Dante shook his head "Yeah demons and a lot of them to." Naruto sighed and pulled out Excalibur. "Sakura stay here where it's safe." Naruto said. Sakura would usually protest but she knew better. "Ok be careful Naruto." She said.

Naruto and Dante turned back and headed out towards the scream. What they found was Garra, Hinata, and Sasuke fighting what looked like a group of puppets made from lots of rags. On there arms were scythe blades and they looked to be only after Garra. "Naruto the detect the remnants of Demon energy in Garra I'll protect them you handle the puppets." Dante said going into boss mode. "Right!" Naruto rushed at the puppets as he pulled out a silver sub machine gun and unloaded on the puppets. "Hey you ugly fucks over here!" Naruto yelled. They turned from there target and rushed at Naruto, Naruto pulled back his sword and a white flame appeared on it and Naruto swung forward as a blade of white fire flew at the demons burning them apart. Naruto turned to his friends and said "You guys ok?" Garra was about to say something as Sakura's voice rang threw the forest. "NARUTO HELP!!"

Naruto went pail and turned and ran as fast as he could. Coming on the seen he saw Sakura in the hands of a giant Puppet far bigger then the others it was black and its hands were made of blades. Naruto then saw Nero standing there talking to it. "Let the girl go you peace of shit!" He ordered. **"Ha like I would this bitch reeks of Kyuubi I wonder why? Maybe I'll split her open and find out?"** it said. "Don't you dare!" Nero said pulling out Red Queen. **"Ha like a weak little shit like you could beet me!"** The demon clenched the hand that Sakura was in as she let out a scream of agony. "Let her go!" Nero screamed running forward with his blade only to be knocked back by Naruto.

"N-Naruto!?" Nero said wide eyed at his action. "Nero... as soon as I save her take her as far away as you can." Naruto body started to glow red as he charged the demon. "Let go of my woman!" Naruto roared as he swung his sword at its hand. **"Heh my hands are made of steel there's no way you can cut me!"** the demon laughed. Naruto smirked. "Heh you have know idea who you're fucking with you over grown girly doll!" Naruto yelled as his sword struck down and slice the hand clean off. **"Wh-What! That's impossible! What kind of a human are you?"** Naruto made a dark chuckle as Nero ran up and grabbed Sakura and walked away with her. **"Grr a mortal can't have such power! How did you obtain it!"** Naruto laughed louder and finally spoke. "Oh and when did I say I was human?" The beast realized what he meant and was ready to escape when he saw Naruto glow red as his body started to change.

His claws and fangs grew, his hair went black and grew into a mane, and his tail became nine black ones. Then his sword flew away onto a tree the holy item couldn't be held by him in this form. Naruto let out a howl that made the earth shake. Naruto then spoke _**"Come forth sword of darkness, the Kyuubi calls upon you to serve now come my Grospalina!" **_(Gross-pa-lee-na)With a shake of the earth and an eruption of dirt a black katana appeared. _"Master Kyuubi why have you summoned me?"_ said a voice. _**"This filth attacked my mate."**_ Dark Naruto (This is what I shall call him) said as the sword flew into his hand.

The demon puppet shook in fear. **"What is this but you can't be Kyuubi-sama, she…"** Naruto went wide eyed and spoke _**"Yuki! That whore, I knew she had to be the bringer of this!"**_ Dark Naruto howled. _**"I should have snapped that bitches neck when I had the chance!" **_The puppet took his rant as a strike opportunity as he came in to cut Naruto to ribbons. Naruto raised Grospalina and severed the hand so fast it didn't realize until after he looked at it. _**"You bore me… now this is what happens to they who harm the Kyuubi's mate! Dark Abyss!"**_ Grospalina glowed black as Naruto swung the sword at him a black wave shot from the sword with each slash as the demon howled in pain as it was sliced apart. The demon defeated Naruto turned back to normal and grabbed his other sword. In his ear Dante's voice rang. "Hey Kid you there? If you here this were at the finish line hurry up." Naruto grinned and teleported off to his friend.

Naruto soon arrived at the finishing point and saw Garra and Hinata standing talking with Dante and Sakura. The three seemed to listen to Dante's every word. "…and then the idiot jumped on top of the dame thing despite me telling him it's unstable and going to collapse. So it dose, he falls down and lands safe on his feet but there was this big piece of wood between his feet that he didn't see rock falls hits it and it blasts him right in the nut!" Dante laughed along with the others.

"Telling that dame story again Dante?" Naruto said angrily. Sakura laughed and said "Well I hope that it didn't effect the ability to reproduce, even if, that's still the funnies thing I've ever heard you do you idiot." She then kissed him and grabbed his hand. "Lets go sign our name while Sasuke's still out like a light." Naruto grinned and said. "Hai."

After they had signed Kakashi appeared again and said. "Well good job guys, in a month the five teams that pass shall fight in two separate divisions Men's and Women's the winner of both shall have a bout for the enjoyment of the crowed so see you then." He said before walking off. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms over Sakura and kissed her neck. "Lets go home baby." Naruto whispered. "Ok." She replied. As the two walked off they were stopped. "Oi Naruto wait up!" Nero yelled as him and Dante caught up.

"Hey Nero I forgot you were here." Naruto said as he slapped the devil hunter five. "So Naruto who's this?" Nero asked pointing to Sakura. "Oh this is my mate Sakura, Sakura this is my devil hunting bud Nero." Nero put out his hand which Sakura shook with a smile. "Thank you for helping take care my mate." Sakura said. Nero rubbed his head and said. "Heh, it was no problem. Now I'll see you later I gotta talk to Dante"

(Later that day)

Naruto and Sakura sat on a bench in the park enjoying Dango and each others company it was to Sakura the most perfect thing in the world. Naruto was at this time heavy eyed his head resting on Sakura's he looked out at the children playing in the playground and smiled. "One day our kids will play here…" He said as Sakura hummed in agreement. "Naruto I have something to tell you and I don't know how to say it." Sakura said. "Just say it Sakura I won't care whatever it is." Naruto smiled. "I'm pregnant…"

**Bwah! Pregnant! Yes and before you ask It's twins, boy and girl and i gave them names so don't bother... R&R**


End file.
